Kai the Fire Ninja
by HollyWritesFanfics
Summary: The 5 times Kai saved his friends and ended up getting hurt, and the one time they saved him. Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Ninjago fanfic. Please give it a review and tell me what you think :)**

Why were the ninja all getting ready to spend the night in a forest? Because Nya just received intel that a group of thieves were planning to meet in the spot they were at, and going to plan on stealing a valuable article from a museum.

Unfortunately though they knew of the meeting spot and the enemy's plan, they didn't know exactly when they were planning to meet. Whether it was day or night, the only thing they knew was that it would be within the next week. They knew this because some items from the museum were being shipped to another location next week, and the article was being shipped as well.

So they had a fire started, and the plan was 2 ninjas would be on guard at night and see if they spotted anybody. The first 2 to do the night shift were Kai and Cole. It was a boring first 3 hours, as it was completely silent despite the sounds coming from crickets and the fire.

Cole noticed the flames had lessened and it was getting a little colder. They would have to get some more sticks to add to the fire, but he didn't really feel like moving. Kai had been mostly quiet, staring at the fire most of the time and listening for any unusual movement. If anyone should know the fire had slowly been dying it should be him.

As if on queue, Kai said, "We need to get some more wood otherwise this fire won't last much longer."

"You're better at listening for stuff than I am. I'll get some more twigs and dry leaves," Cole said.

"Whatever. Hurry and don't die," Kai said sarcastically.

"I'll think about that one," Cole said as he started to get up.

Stretching never felt better. Going away from the small camp and further into the woods made the light lessen a lot. It may have been a full moon but the trees were bigger, blocking the sky. Not to mention clouds would block it every couple of minutes.

Cole picked up some good twigs, not all tiny and smaller than a finger, good sized twigs that seemed perfect for fire. Then he noticed a decent pile of shriveled and dried up leaves. Perfect.

Cole should have sensed a problem the second he noticed the pile. There were no other piles he had seen and he had been walking for a solid 5 minutes. Either way any red flashing sign of danger wasn't evident in Cole's mind.

Walking over he picked up a handful of the leaves, making the (to him) satisfying crunching when he squeezed his hand. He took a step, then another. Except his foot never touched ground. He began to fall. A good 20 feet fall.

He had fallen into a trap. Literally. He got the wind knocked out of him, so in the moment the only thing he was focusing on was breathing. Slowly but surely he began to inhale and exhale. Good. Now he needed to get out.

The hole was too big to press his hands against and slowly climb up the "walls". He tried gripping the dirt, which was mud since he was so deep in the ground, but he couldn't get a good hold. How is that possible? He's the earth ninja.

Clearly this trap had been set up for trespassers, so somebody could be coming around at any moment. He could shout for help? No way. He couldn't give Kai the pleasure of teasing him about it for the next year. Besides if he did he would most likely get caught if others found him first.

Either way if an hour went by and Cole still didn't return, Kai would probably come looking for him. He just hoped he could get out and play it cool as if he never got stuck in the situation he was in to begin with.

That's when he heard footsteps. He didn't lie when he said Kai had better senses when it came to hearing, so the person couldn't be far. They were about 5 feet from the whole because with every step taken, leaves were now crunching.

Cole looked up, hoping he would see Kai looking down. Just from the silhouette of the persons hair, Cole knew it wasn't Kai. The person threw down a rope and still hadn't said anything. Maybe he was trying to help?

Either way it was the only chance of getting out so Cole grabbed onto it and started climbing. Once out, he realized the person definitely had no intention of helping. There were 8 people, and the one that threw the rope was holding a knife.

He took a step closer to Cole and said, "Looks like we got ourselves a spy. Clearly he's not too smart to fall for a trap as dumb as that one," the man said.

That partially offended Cole, and it didn't help that the others laughed at him.

There was no chance of him getting out of this alone, so unwillingly he shouted, "Kai help!"

The man put the knife against Cole's throat and said, "Like I said, not too smart. But it benefits us considering we'll capture your friend as well."

Well that was stupid, Cole thought.

KAI

Still staring at the fire as it was dying down, Kai was listening for anything. Footsteps, talking, any sort of movement. He hadn't remembered how long it had been since Cole had went to get wood, but realized it might be a little too long.

He would give it another 10 minutes and if he still didn't hear anything or see Cole coming back he'd go looking for him. He looked at his brothers and Nya, he wished he could be sleeping like them.

That's when he heard a faint "Kai help" from what sounded like Cole.

It couldn't be good if Cole was calling for him. Quickly Kai grabbed his sword and ran in the direction of the sound, making sure to grab Cole's weapon too in case it was needed.

He ran fast, and it didn't take long for him to find Cole, being held in a firm grip by an unknown man, with a knife pressed against his neck. Slowly he saw 7 other men's figures, and he was guessing they were the people they were waiting on. Well hey, they found them.

"Put the weapons down, and nobody gets hurt," the man said.

"Yeah right bud, I've watched plenty of movies, and 10 out of 10 times the bad guy never lets anyone get away unharmed," Kai said.

Cole just rolled his eyes. Yup, that was Kai for you.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," the man said.

Another one of the guys behind him pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Kai. No way was he getting shot today. Kai thought quickly and in the blink of an eye did spinjitzu. In a heartbeat the guy shot, but Kai was fast and dodged the bullet.

He knocked the knife out of the hand of the guy holding Cole, and pushed him to the ground. Quickly he gave Cole his scythe. Now both Kai and Cole were facing the men, weapons in hand, ready for a fight.

"Quit while you're ahead. It's eight against two, you guys have no chance," the man said getting off the ground, dusting off some leaves.

"Wanna bet?" Kai said.

Then a man fired a bullet at Kai, but he blocked it with his sword as if he had practiced a million times. 4 men went against Cole, and 4 against Kai. Cole used earth to knock a guy over, and he fell into the their own trap. How's it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?

"Kai, there's a hole right here, lets push em in," Cole said towards Kai's direction while fighting some guys.

Kai quickly looked in Cole's area and spotted the hole. He did spinjitzu and had a guy flying straight into the huge ditch. A hole in one! Then Kai looked at Cole quickly. He looked like he was getting tired, and someone was going to attack Cole from behind.

Without thinking Kai threw his sword at the man, and it stuck straight into the guy's leg. Killing somebody wasn't something Kai liked at all, so he would just give him an injury. A sword as big as his would keep the guy knocked down for a while.

That's when Kai realized he didn't have a weapon to use for himself now. Turning around he saw 3 men who probably couldn't care less if he died. All Kai had were his fists. He couldn't use his fire, he didn't want anyone burning or to potentially start a forest fire.

Cole was struggling but managed to use the end of his scythe to push another guy in the whole. He thought about how much it would suck to be the guy everyone was landing on. Now he only had one person left, no big deal.

What was a big deal was that he noticed Kai no longer had his sword, and all 3 men he was fighting began to start punching him. He couldn't help him now though, but quickly turned around and spotted Kai's sword. Lodged into somebody's leg.

Kai could take a few punches, nothing wrong with that. It got really bad though when one of them pulled out a pocketknife that may have been small, but was jagged and looked pretty sharp. In a second the man stabbed Kai in the leg. It may have been a small knife, but the cut went deep.

He didn't stop at just a stab, he ran the knife lower, cutting through more skin while Kai's right pant leg started to get soaked with blood. Kai held back any kind of sound of pain, he didn't want Cole to know he was wounded.

That's when his sword was thrown perfectly right next to him, obviously by Cole. He took it and stabbed the guy who cut him in his leg. How does he like it? Unlike Kai, the man screamed in pain. He curled into a ball, clutching his leg.

Two down, two to go. The other guys didn't have weapons, so they weren't hard to throw into the ditch. Within a minute Kai was no longer fighting anybody, but the pain in his leg was throbbing really badly.

Still, Cole had just thrown the last guy he was fighting into the pit. Well they just had to wake up the others now, but they already did all the work. From the looks of it Kai didn't see any major injuries on Cole, some cuts and red spots that would definitely bruise, but that was it.

Kai made sure to stand where the guy had been bleeding from the leg so Cole wouldn't notice he was injured. He was bleeding really badly though, as the puddle of blood soon got bigger.

"Oh my gosh Kai what happened to your leg?" Cole asked.

"Don't worry, just a little stab. Kinda couldn't fight back until I got my sword again so yeah. I'll be fine," Kai said.

"Speaking of that, why did you throw it? I don't need you to take out guys I can handle," Cole said.

"Sure you can handle them but he was coming from behind and you clearly didn't see him. You should be thanking me," Kai replied.

"Oh. I didn't know that," Cole said.

"Yeah, how'd they find you anyways?" Kai asked, trying to distract Cole from his leg bleeding profusely.

"Uhhhh ran into them looking for leaves," Cole answered, not wanting to tell Kai he fell in a stupid hole.

"Well we should go wake up the others," Kai suggested.

"Okay lets put these other two in the hole so they can't escape," Cole said, kicking the guy into the pit.

Then they began to start walking back to the little camp they had set up. Kai should have stayed there, as he tried to look casual when walking but failed miserably. The pain was so bad and it hurt a ton to walk on. Of course he would never admit that though.

Cole caught on pretty soon and said, "Kai you're bleeding a lot."

"Just a little bit of blood Cole," Kai said, trying to sound normal.

"No its not, we have to do something or you might even bleed out," Cole said.

Kai looked down, he hated to admit it but Cole was right. He was bleeding, a lot. He looked behind them and saw a huge trail of blood. His blood. Quickly he tore a piece of his clothing off and lifted his pants to see the cut.

Cole kneeled next to him, and winced when he saw the wound. There was a huge red streak, bleeding. It looked bad, and they needed to get back

to the bounty quick. They didn't bring any medical supplies.

"It looks like some of your muscle got torn, that's pretty bad. We gotta hurry and get a first aid kit," Cole said.

"Jeez Cole you saying I'm lookin' strong?" Kai said with a smirk.

Just because he was hurt didn't mean his sense of humor was.

"This is serious Kai, we gotta go," Cole said as he quickly tied the torn fabric around Kai's leg.

They kind of jogged to the others, with Kai using Cole as a crutch. They got there in a couple minutes. Cole quickly woke everybody up, and Jay was not happy.

"We found the guys, but Kai's hurt so we need to get to the bounty, now," Cole said with a hint of worry.

That got everyone up quickly. Jay and Lloyd stayed behind with the criminals while Cole, Nya, and Zane all went to hurry to the bounty. They couldn't exactly put it in the woods so they had to go a distance to get to it.

Kai was losing blood, and fast. Zane said to keep him awake, but it was getting harder by the second for Kai, who was slowly succumbing to sleep. In what felt like forever, they finally arrived at the bounty.

Kai had fallen asleep and Zane and Nya were quick to patch him up. Cole just sat there, thinking it was all his fault. He let his guard down, so Kai had to lose his sword to save him and endanger himself.

Kai was moved to his room, and layed on his bed. Nya had been a crying wreck and Cole couldn't help but blame himself. Nya was in the living room crying with Zane trying to comfort her.

That left Cole alone in Kai's room. Hours had gone by and it was now 4 a.m. Jay and Lloyd came back, and watched over Kai for an hour but ended up going to sleep. Zane convinced Nya to do the same, then he went to sleep later himself.

So Cole was sitting there, looking at Kai. Suddenly Kai's eyes started to twitch and he slowly but surely opened them. The first thing Kai looked at was Cole, not that there really was anything else to look at.

"Hey Kai, how you feeling?" Cole asked.

"Like garbage, haha. So I lived huh? Cool." Kai said.

"Yeah..." Cole said quietly.

"Where's everyone else at?" Kai asked.

"They're sleeping, its 4:28 a.m. Kai," Cole replied.

"Oh wow really? So why are you up?" Kai asked.

"Well it was kinda my fault you got hurt so," Cole said.

"You cannot possibly be blaming yourself, Cole. Yeah I saved you but c'mon it's cause we're brothers! I don't regret doing it and I would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant feeling the same pain in my other leg. Besides, I know if the tables were turned you would do the same for me," Kai said, hoping to knock some sense into Cole.

"But you could have died. If we didn't treat the wound earlier you could have bled out. You fell asleep, and not the normal sleep, the could possibly die sleep. All because you couldn't let me take a hit," Cole said, looking down.

"Cole I'm not mad at you or anything. Besides I need to be in the spotlight, if anyone's gonna be injured it's me. Don't worry about it, in a month or so we'll be laughing about this," Kai said.

"Well..." Cole tried finding something to say, but gave up and said, "You're right. Thanks Kai," Cole said.

"No problem. Now, let's get some sleep," Kai said, and with that Cole went to his room, falling asleep the second his head hit his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was fun to write, and the longest I've ever written. Thanks to the people who reviewed and read! At the end of every chapter I'm gonna put a riddle and answer it on the next one. Now let's get into chapter 2!**

Kai already regretted the whole day. Jay suggested they do something 'dangerous' on their day off. It was supposed to be fun, until everybody but Jay and Kai had bailed on doing the activity.

Kai didn't want to do something without the rest of the team, but had no excuse to bail and didn't want Jay alone. They were going to go rock wall climbing, on a mountain, without any safety gear. Just their hands and legs supporting them.

Being ninja though, it wasn't really a big deal. Or so he thought. It started out fun, until Jay kept talking about boring things he'd done. He then mentioned Nya once and didn't stop talking about her, which really made Kai annoyed. He knew Nya liked Jay but it would be nice if Jay wasn't all about her and lost his train of thought every time she was brought up in a conversation.

Still, Kai had managed to tune Jay out. He'd gotten used to doing it as Jay talked a lot. Only on a mission would he consider listening to him, in case he was in danger or something.

Jay was climbing a few feet above Kai, making sure to never stop talking for 2 or more seconds. Kai looked up and saw they were getting pretty close to the top, so thankfully they could go back home soon.

That's when he saw Jay go to grab and step on stuck out rocks, that then crumbled in his grasp. Jay started to fall, and time went really slow in the few seconds Kai had to think.

The first thing Kai did was make sure to grab a hold of Jay. He got a really good grip on his arm, but what Kai didn't expect was for all the rock dust to get in his eyes. It burned.

They weren't even small bits like the size of sand, more like tiny pebbles, and Kai couldn't use his hand to get them out. Meanwhile Jay was screaming out of his mind while he kept looking down.

Yep even in a life or death situation, Jay still couldn't stop talking for 2 or more seconds.

Kai couldn't open his eyes like normal, but he could for a one or two seconds. He needed to get Jay to a safer spot, and get the stupid stuff out of his eyes. Kai slowly looked around, for any type of platform.

He looked to his left and saw a flat surface, small but still big enough to hold Jay. He would have to throw him though. Jay was the lightest of the ninja, so he was the easiest to hold in a situation like this, but the longer you held him the more energy you lost.

He could feel Jay slowly but surely start slipping out of his grip. If he was going to throw him he would have to do it now. The only problem was he would have to use all his momentum, since the platform wasn't exactly close. That would mean Kai would have to let go, but he didn't give it a second thought.

"Jay I'm going to throw you, get ready," Kai said.

"What?!" Jay said, but before he could say more he was flying in the air, probably falling to his death. Next thing he knew he was rolling across a rough floor, and realized Kai threw him onto something that could hold him.

With Jay thrown, Kai was falling. He tried grabbing onto anything, and of course today he wore his sleeveless shirt. While he was trying to grab a hold of a rock sticking out, he could feel his arms getting cut by skidding the mountain.

Finally, Kai managed to grab onto a rock with his right hand, which held all his weight and had a nasty crack considering the speed of the fall and sudden jolt. He must have broken his shoulder or something, because he couldn't feel anything but pain, and the next thing he knew he was falling again.

This fall was shorter though, and lasted about three seconds. He landed on his back getting the wind knocked out of him. He guessed he landed on a platform similar to Jays, and just hoped his brother was okay.

Finally Kai could breathe in and out again, and tried lifting his head, but right now he really wanted to just lay here. He had cuts that were small, big, deep, and shallow all over his arms and most likely a broken shoulder.

Kai tried looking around, tried getting up, but his body wouldn't listen. Slowly little black specks filled his vision. They started getting bigger, and blocking his sight, and the next thing Kai knew, he was knocked out.

Jay had been glad he was alive, but what about Kai? Quickly Jay looked over the mountain. Kai wasn't where he was at when he threw Jay. So stupid, if only he had been paying attention to where he was climbing, they never would have gotten into this situation.

Jay looked down, and saw some blood on the mountain, guessing it was from Kai. Without hesitation Jay went back to climbing the mountain, except this time he was going down. He followed the blood trail, which wasn't too big but there was enough of it to see where Kai went.

About a minute or so in Jay's descent, he noticed the trail stopped. Still no sign of Kai. He climbed down a little further. That's when he saw Kai, laying in an awkward position with blood all over his arms.

Darn it Kai, why do you always have to be the hero?

Jay tried shaking Kai, he had to get him to wake up. Nothing. He shook him harder. Still nothing.

"Sorry Kai, but I have to do this," Jay said as he struck Kai with a little bit of lightning.

Kai was up in an instant. The first thing he said was, "What was that for?"

"You weren't getting up, I improvised," Jay said.

Kai just rolled his eyes. He felt like trash and his right shoulder was in pain. Kai finally managed to sit up, then looked at his shoulder. Good, not broken, just dislocated.

He went to put his left hand on the shoulder, when he noticed how many cuts were on them. It looked worse than it felt. More scars though, Kai only liked certain scars. Only the ones that made you look cool, but when they were all over you it was kinda lame.

He pushed his shoulder and it snapped back into place, and Kai let out a grunt, even though he wanted to scream so bad. That was taken care of, Jay was safe, he was alive and had some injuries but nothing serious. All went better than he planned.

"Kai how could you be so stupid," Jay said.

"Woah there, you almost died, I almost died, we're both alive. I wouldn't consider anything I did stupid," Kai said.

Of course Jay only meant risk your life for mine, but couldn't really argue any further on the topic. It was his fault he almost died, and had it not been for Kai, he might have.

"You're right, I was stupid," Jay said.

"Now let's not play the blame game," Kai said as he finally could get some of the small pebbles out of his eyes, "You just made a mistake, and the best thing to get out of it is to learn from it."

"You sound like Sensei," Jay said.

"Yeah whatever. Now we have to get off this mountain, and I can't really use my right arm," Kai said.

"I'll call the others and have them bring the bounty," Jay said.

"No I was just saying I'll only be using one hand to climb down. If I could hold both of us up with one hand, I can easily climb down with one," Kai replied.

Kai started walking to the edge, about to start climbing down. Jay quickly got between him and the edge, then said, "Oh no you don't."

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"You threw me across the mountain without my consent, now I'm going to call for the others without yours," Jay said.

"How about we just use airjitzu okay?" Kai said.

Jay couldn't see a problem with that. You didn't need both hands to do it, so he agreed. Within a minute, they were back on the ground. Jay never missed it so much.

"We better hurry back, it's Zane's night to cook," Kai said.

"Yeah let's go," Jay said in response.

"And Jay," Kai said, getting Jay to look over at him, "I'll hurry and bandage myself and put a hoodie on. No one will know about this, I think that's what we both want."

"Thanks Kai," Jay said, and got a nod in response.

All would end well, and to finish the day they were going to be eating Zane's yummy homemade food. Jay felt he bonded a bit with Kai. He was glad he didn't want anyone to know either. He was just glad the 'fun' was over.

 **That's the end of chp 2! So I'll be doing riddles at the end of each chapter, and here's the riddle to this chp.**

 **I don't have eyes, but I once did see. Once I had thoughts, but now I'm white and empty. What am I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with yet another chapter :D**

 **The answer to the riddle was A Skull :)**

As if feeling like he was melting wasn't enough, Zane had to add Kai to the list of things annoying him today. He wouldn't stop complaining.

They got a call from a blacksmith saying he finished sharpening their weapons and they were ready for pickup. Kai was already mad that the team didn't let him sharpen them, so having him go with Zane to pick them up probably wasn't the best idea.

They decided to walk to the shop in their uniforms. Mistake. The sun was beating down on them, making each drop of sweat remind them of the stupid decision they had made.

Then Kai couldn't stop telling Zane how he didn't like other people touching their weapons. How they could have taken their dragons. But no, Zane said it was a good day for a walk.

Zane was so annoyed he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He just looked down and kept walking. That's when he heard the screeching sound of tires.

Zane looked up and to the right of him there was a car coming at him, and it clearly wasn't going to stop in time. Zane was frozen in shock, and didn't move.

That's when he heard, "Zane, lookout," and felt a sudden force knock him out of the danger of being hit by the car.

Still, he heard the car knock into something. Taking a few seconds to regain his senses and stand back up, Zane looked back, and hated what he saw.

Laying in a pool of blood was Kai. Zane quickly went over to his friend, and grabbed his arm feeling for a pulse. His scanners already were telling him something was wrong, and it didn't help that he wasn't feeling a heartbeat.

Quickly Zane moved his fingers toward Kai's neck, and still felt nothing but skin. Zane began to shake Kai, but he got no response. He would have done cpr, but being a nindroid the air flow wouldn't be the same.

Zane just sat there, staring at Kai. He had been so annoyed with him today, and here he was saving his life and risking his own. Except this time the risk might actually be fatal.

Next thing Zane saw were people who quickly put Kai on a stretcher, and carry him into an ambulance. Zane reacted and followed the paramedics into the vehicle.

They wasted no time as the ambulance's emergency light were turned on, and they made a hot pursuit for the hospital.

Zane watched as the medics used the defibrillators to try and revive his lifeless friend. They did it 2 times, and seeing Kai's body jolt the way it did was an unpleasant sight.

The third time they did it, the monitor began beeping at a slow rate. Kai was alive, but the journey wasn't over yet. The medics put an oxygen mask over Kai's head.

Then the female paramedic went over to Zane. Zane still hadn't taken his eyes off of Kai, but heard a mumble, and looked towards the lady.

"What?" Zane asked.

"My name is Joyce. Your friend is okay for now. I need to ask you a few questions, is that all right?" Joyce said.

Zane nodded his head in response. "Good, now what are you and your friends names?" Joyce asked.

"My name is Zane, and that's Kai," Zane responded as he pointed towards Kai.

"Okay, now we should be arriving at the hospital within the next minute or two, we're going to need to check his vitals. He might need stitching in some areas depending on the injuries. Unfortunately you'll have to stay in the waiting room, but you could contact his other friends or relatives that may want to know about the accident. If you don't have a phone we have some available for use at the hospital. Understand?" Joyce said.

"Yes, thank you," Zane said.

"It's my pleasure," Joyce responded.

Joyce was spot on because within the next 7 seconds they arrived at the hospital. They quickly got out of the ambulance and rushed Kai inside. Zane just slowly walked in and sat down in a chair feeling defeated.

Kai has saved him and now he might never get to thank him for it. He called the others, and they arrived in no time. They all sat in the waiting room with no timetable of the medics return.

Zane had told them the story of how Kai pushed him out of the way. Everyone told Zane not to blame himself but he felt that wasn't possible.

"Family and friends of Kai?" Someone said.

Zane looked over and saw Joyce had come back. Quickly he and the other ninja stood up. "How is he?" Nya said.

"He's doing better than we expected, actually. He had a really big cut on his leg with pieces of glass inside of it, causing the intense amount of blood loss. We had to give him a blood transfusion which his body responded well to, and stitched up his wound. Other than that he has some minor cuts. He should be able to leave when he wakes up and is feeling good, but will have to use crutches for the next 6 weeks until he is fully capable of walking on his own," Joyce said.

"Can we see him?" Cole asked.

"Of course. You can now wait in his room, but we do not know when he will wake up again. All we know is he isn't in any type of coma. He should be up within the next day or two," Joyce said.

They all thanked her and she went to check on other patients. Kai hadn't waken up for 2 days and it was the longest Zane felt he had ever waited.

Nya was asleep, her cheeks tear stained. The others went to get some food. Zane was still waiting. He hadn't gotten any sleep. A huge rain cloud of guilt had been over him ever since Kai had gotten injured.

That's when Kai started to stir. His eyes fluttered open, and first he looked around. "Where am I?" Kai said so quietly that if you weren't listening you wouldn't have heard it.

"You're in the hospital," Zane whispered.

Kai lifted his head up to see Zane, sitting down. He was about to say something when Zane put a finger to his mouth and pointed at Nya.

Kai nodded, then whispered, "How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember?" Zane asked.

Kai thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders.

"You saved my life, Kai," Zane said.

Kai's eyes widened, then softened. Now he remembered. Zane wasn't looking where he was going and walked out into live traffic. He wasn't moving out of the way of a moving car so Kai shoved him out of the way but still got hit.

Kai nodded, saying he remembered what happened.

"Why Kai? You had to make me feel bad, I was annoyed with you the whole day. Then you go and pull a stunt like that and make me feel ten times worse," Zane said with frustration, but was still being quiet enough to not wake up Nya.

"Woah, woah, woah. If I was annoying I had to make it up to you didn't I?" Kai said with a smirk.

Zane just rolled his eyes.

"I don't regret what I did, Zane. You could think the worst of me and I'd do it all over again," Kai said.

Kai would die and come back to life again for him. Wow he really took this one for granted.

"Thanks Kai," Zane said.

Kai nodded a nod of understanding. He knew how much it sucked feeling responsible that someone else got hurt.

Then Cole, Lloyd, and Jay came back. "You're awake," they all said, waking up Nya rather rudely, but in the moment she didn't care.

They all talked about the situation. Kai was good to leave in a week, which he tried to argue with but Joyce wasn't giving him anything.

In the end, the whole room was filled with laughter over Jay's dumb jokes, Coles weird stories, and Kai's stupid remarks. It was a crazy day but couldn't have ended better.

 **Another chapter complete y'all.**

 **Riddle no. 2:**

 **I have a head and a tail, but no body.**

 **What am I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to my mind. The answer to the previous riddle was a coin. Some people answered a snake though, which technically isn't wrong so you all win. Now let's move on and get into chapter 4...**

The ninja were fighting a group of people who had a plan to cut off the water supply to Ninjago. They were already successful in doing so, but now were at a waterfall going to cut off the flow so Ninjago couldn't get water from here either.

It was a good sized waterfall, about 30 or so feet high. Nya stayed on the bounty for this mission, ready to pick up the others when they were ready. There were two different levels, the top level where you were fighting at the beginning of the waterfall, and the bottom where it splashed into the rest of the 'pool' of water.

Kai and Cole were fighting at the top, while Lloyd, Zane, and Jay were fighting on the lower level. The ninja had taken on a decent amount of men at this point, but were close to being done with the mission.

Once the bad guys were taken care of, Ninjago could figure out why the water stopped flowing and fix the problem. Why would someone want to make a water shortage anyways?

There were 2 guys fighting Cole, and 1 fighting Kai. That's weird, Kai could have sworn there was another guy somewhere. He threw the guy off of him and knocked him out. Now where was the other one?

Kai looked around quickly, and managed to spot the man he was looking for at the edge of the waterfall. He had a bow and arrow. Where did he get that? It was like he pulled it out of his pocket in a cartoon.

He saw the man pull the arrow back into the bow, clearly aiming at someone or something. Kai scanned over the situation, following where his arrow would go if he fired it.

It was obvious, the guy was aiming for Lloyd. Yeah right, not on Kai's watch. Kai was going to run into the guy with his shoulder, and push him off the edge. With the sound of the waterfall crashing at the bottom it would be impossible for the man to hear Kai's footsteps in the water, as long as Kai was silent.

He was a ninja for a reason wasn't he? Kai would have to take action now, as Lloyd just finished off the last guy he was fighting and was standing still. A perfect target for the guy aiming at him.

Quickly Kai started running in the man's direction. It went just as Kai pictured it in his mind. He hit the guy right before he let go of the arrow, barely missing an unsuspecting Lloyd.

Unfortunately for Kai, he slipped on a rock in the water, and the current wasn't helping. He fell, and started going down the waterfall. All eyes were on him, as Kai slowly got lost underwater.

That's when Kai remembered how much he hated water, and how not being able to swim might not help in this exact situation. Kai struggled to get air, trying to push off the ground.

It wasn't working though, as he was being pulled into the plunge of the waterfall. With the falling 30 feet of water hitting his head every time Kai tried getting air, he slowly felt himself slipping away.

Kai couldn't swim but acted as quickly as he could. Trying one last time to get air and failing, Kai pushed his body and doggy paddled away from the waterfall to get air. Surprisingly it worked.

Kai managed to get to land, and fell over, thanking God for air. It didn't last long as he slowly lost consciousness, and no longer had control over his body.

Everybody quickly rushed to Kai's side. Cole was the first to say something, "What happened?" He asked as he had didn't see anything Kai had done.

"I'm pretty sure he stopped an archer from shooting me," Lloyd said.

"What? They had arrows?" Jay asked.

"We gotta get back to the bounty. We'll notify the police about these men later," Zane said.

Cole picked Kai up and threw him over his shoulder, instantly regretting doing it as he got wet pretty fast. They called Nya and she arrived quickly, bringing the bounty down for the ninja to get on.

"What happened this time?" Nya asked as she saw Cole carrying an unconscious and soaked Kai.

"Your brother almost drowned saving Lloyd. We stopped the bad guys though," Cole said with a smug look.

They got Kai into his room, and went to eat and play video games. After about 20 minutes, Lloyd went back into Kai's room. Being the brat he used to be, he hadn't felt that much guilt from Kai saving him, but still wanted to be the first person to talk to Kai when he woke up.

It was pretty lame. Kai didn't move at all in his sleep, except for the rise and fall of his chest. Lloyd got bored waiting, and grabbed some comics to read to make the time pass.

He looked up when he heard a slight moan. Kai was finally moving, and slowly waking up.

"Hey Kai, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

Kai looked at Lloyd, then nodded.

"Thanks for the help," Kai said, referring to how they practically almost let him drown.

"We couldn't see you," Lloyd answered.

"Zane had his scanners," Kai said, lying down.

"Hey that's Zane's fault, I don't have the scanners," Lloyd said, defending himself.

Kai just chuckled at the once kid's answer.

"Did you guys forget I can't swim or something?" Kai said.

"Well to be completely honest with you, in that moment I did," Lloyd answered truthfully.

"Why didn't you tell me to lookout? Also why did you push him towards the edge?" Lloyd asked.

"Well smarty pants, for one, you wouldn't be able to hear me. Two if I did and you did hear me the archer would have heard me too and let go of the arrow, giving you no time to react. Then 3, you think I wanted to fall off? You try using all your force to stop somebody and not fall, especially on slippery rocks in water," Kai said.

"Sorry, I didn't know you slipped. Are you feeling better?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm hungry, so I guess so," Kai answered.

"Well then let's go eat," Lloyd said.

Lloyd began to walk out of the room, but stopped at the door.

"Oh, and Kai," Lloyd said.

"Hm?" Kai answered.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Lloyd said.

"No problem," Kai replied, then went out to join the rest of the group.

 **Only two chapters left... Kinda sad. I like doing Ninjago fanfic though so I might do some more.**

 **Riddle no. 3**

 **What is black when it's clean, and white when it's dirty?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry this one took longer to write, I thought the storyline should be deeper since it's Nya's chapter and couldn't think of the right one. I still don't know how this one will turn out but I guess we'll see. The answer to the riddle was a blackboard.**

As of now the ninja were running out of a building, bound to explode. Where was it? Legitimately in the middle of nowhere. There was actually just this building, with one road passing it.

Their mission was to get out all illegally stored uranium in this building. There were dangerously high amounts that weren't supposed to be here, and some uranium shipments had disappeared lately.

Luckily, getting the uranium out wasn't hard. Lloyd carried it back to the bounty and was ready to leave once the rest of the ninja got on board. Seemed easy, until security droids prevented the ninja from leaving.

The ninja took them down easily. That wasn't the problem though. The droids were stalling the ninja from leaving because a bomb had been detonated. Zane detected it and went straight to the source, then said it was a homemade bomb in which he had no clue how to deactivate it.

The droids couldn't keep coming for forever, and eventually did stop reappearing. The ninja finally took them all down, with a countdown of 1:35 left on the clock. The doors were now locked, and it took Cole a short amount of time to bust them open.

This whole mission was a trap, an attempt to take out the ninja. The hopes were that the building would explode with them in it, and potentially the uranium too, leaving no chance for survival.

Finally out of the building, the ninja bolted for the bounty. Lloyd was there, ready for their return. That's when the bomb went off. It wasn't a small bomb either, within seconds pieces of the cement walls were flying all over, and structural beams falling down.

Nya wasn't looking at her surroundings, and tripped over a rock. Kai being the protective brother he is, waited for her to get back up so he could keep an eye on everyone, being last in the group.

As Nya was getting back up, Kai turned to look at the building. Apparently there were more than one bomb, as another explosion erupted. Kai saw a pretty decent sized piece of the building flying close to them.

Close to Nya.

Nya wasn't looking for giant pieces of a building to be flying at her, Kai could have sworn they were just far enough to not get hit by anything. Apparently he was wrong. It took him only a split second to make up his mind about what to do about the door sized block coming at his sister.

In an instant Kai used all his force to knock Nya out of any kind of danger. He was sure he had gotten out of harms way just in time too, until he heard a sickening crack and a wave of pain rush through his left arm.

Kai barely held back a shout of pain as he couldn't even put into words what it had felt like. His arm was easily broken, and any type of small movement hurt so bad. He just lay there in defeat.

Nya rushed to his side in an instant. First Kai had to be dragged out of any more potential pieces from the explosion. Kai felt like he had no control in his arm, but also felt so much pain in it at the same time.

"Oh my gosh Kai," Nya said, frantically looking over his injuries.

"Is it just your arm that hurts?" Nya asked.

Kai just shrugged. He shouldn't have, as it stung more than he thought possible. Hurt would be more of an understatement for how he felt, it was almost as though his arm would never work again it was so damaged.

"Gosh Kai, why would you do that? Let me take a hit for once," Nya said, practically holding back tears.

"If it hit you it would've been much worse than a broken arm. Just learn to walk and not trip," Kai said with a smirk.

"If you weren't hurt because of me right now I would slap you," Nya said.

Kai looked over at his arm, only to realize it was bleeding pretty bad. Cole joined Nya in an instant, somehow with a medical kit already in his hand. Nya opened it up and quickly began to bandage up Kai's arm.

"We're going to have to go to a hospital, Kai," Nya said.

"Ughhhhhh I hate hospitals," Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"If you'd stop getting hurt you wouldn't have to keep going to them," Nya said.

"Hey I saved you, where's my, 'thank you Kai, you're my hero' at," Kai said.

"Thank you so much Kai, you're my hero," Nya said sarcastically, then continued to say, "Cole, can you carry him to the bounty?"

"Carry me? My arm's hurt not my leg sis," Kai said, standing up with no problem.

His arm felt twice as heavy though, and just hung there like it didn't know what to do anymore. They went back to the bounty and Kai got something to eat. Hospitals were the worst. Did they actually help you? He always felt like they gave him double time to get healed of everything than the average person.

Either way Nya was stuck on him going, saying it looked worse than they could handle. They got to the hospital and Kai was put into a room, about to get x-rays taken. Kai just looked out the window, thinking about nothing in particular.

"Kai Smith," someone said, and Kai turned his head to see a doctor.

"That's me," Kai said.

"Where do you feel pain?" The doctor said.

He seemed to barely notice Kai, looking up from his clipboard for only a split second. The guy didn't even say hi, just went straight to business.

"Uhhh, everywhere in my left arm," Kai said.

Kai read the doctor's name tag, and found out his name was Matt. Matt seemed to have a 'really?' Look on his face with Kai's answer. But he went back to looking at his trustworthy clipboard.

"Well Kai, we're gonna have to take x-rays to see how bad it is," Matt said.

Kai was led into another room, and had the x-rays taken. The person taking the pictures was much nicer than Matt, and had a look of shock on their faces after viewing the x-rays.

"You have approximately 9 cracks in your bone and one several chips," Jake, the guy taking the x-rays said.

"Chips and no salsa?" Kai said.

Jake just gave him a weird look, which Kai kind of felt uncomfortable by. Has no one here heard of sarcasm? He saw the x-rays, and it looked almost as bad as it had felt.

He got his arm properly bandaged, and was told he'd have to come back in 2 weeks for a new cast. With a bone breakage as bad as his he had to be in casts for an extra 2 weeks than the normal broken bone. He knew hospitals hated him.

Nya kept saying how sorry she was, and how stupid Kai was to push her out of the way. Kai kept saying it was okay and she was stupid for tripping over a rock.

Slowly but surely Kai's arm got better, and the doctors said he didn't need to have physical therapy unless his arm would have any type of spasms. Kai was finally out of the cast, and worked his arm out little by little to get it stronger.

He was in his room, tossing a ball up and catching it. The door to his room opened, and Kai looked over, only for the ball to hit his head. It was Nya who entered the room. Kai could tell she still felt responsible for what happened two months ago, even when he was totally fine now.

"Hey Kai, how you feeling?" Nya asked.

"Perfect," Kai said, sitting on his bed.

Nya walked over and sat next to him, saying, "Kai I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Nya, I've told you a million times and I'll tell you again, it's okay. I would do it over a thousand times if it meant you wouldn't get hurt," Kai said.

"I should've been more aware, I should've looked where I was stepping, I-"

"It was one time Nya, you're fine, and now I'm fine. There's no need to live in the past. Now you know to look where you're going when a building is exploding ," Kai said, cutting Nya off.

"But what if you weren't fine? What if you got hit in the head, or a rib was broken and caused internal bleeding and you died? What if you're leg got hit so bad you couldn't walk? What if-"

"What if this what if that. What if you died getting hit? I don't regret even for a moment what I did. We don't need to think about what could have happened and the worse it could've been, when it wasn't," Kai said, cutting Nya off again.

"You're my sister and I'd do anything to protect you," Kai said.

Nya looked over at him with tears in her eyes. She gave him a big hug. What would she do without her hot headed brother?

"Thank you, Kai. You really are my hero," Nya said.

"Don't tell Jay," Kai said.

They both laughed, and that's what they did for the next hour.

"So you feel completely healthy again, right?" Nya asked.

"Yeah," Kai said.

"Good," Nya said, then smacked Kai in the face.

"What was that for?!" Kai asked, rubbing his cheek.

"That was for when you said learn how to walk and not trip," Nya said.

"Wow, I guess girls do remember the dumbest things," Kai said, earning another smack, this time being softer and more of a playful one.

They both just laughed. They had a weird sibling bond, losing their parents at such young ages. Kai always felt like he protected Nya, but in some ways she protected him too. Always taking care of his injuries.

Kai was grateful for Nya.

She was worth losing everything she said could've happened.

He loved her.

 **Wow that's done and feels really cheesy but hey, 5 down one to go.**

 **Next riddle:**

 **I have two legs, but they only touch the ground when I am at rest. What am I?**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with the ending y'all! (that sounded southern) Sorry it took an eternity, I had other fanfic ideas and even started a new one :)

The answer to the riddle was a wheelbarrow but anyone whose answer was a bird fit the question too so you win. Now, let's finish this fanfic.

Everyone's alarm clock went off at 6 am. Training was in an hour. By now the ninja each had their own rooms, and their own alarm clocks. Some people woke up earlier than others (Nya and Zane), while the rest got another 30 minutes of sleep.

By 6:30, everybody but Kai was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Kai would sometimes wait until 15 minutes before training to get up, he would even skip breakfast, which he was reminded countlessly about how it was a bad idea.

The rest of the team didn't let him sleep in as long anymore, so he would eat. Once it was 6:40, Zane said, "Who's going to wake up Kai this time?"

"It's your turn, Cole," Jay said.

Waking up Kai was a nightmare. He would toss and turn, and still refuse to get up. Sometimes he would even throw a pillow at you if he was in a really bad mood.

Cole really didn't want to wake him up, but before he could even act like it wasn't his turn the rest of the team's eyes were on him. He knew he couldn't get out of this one.

Rolling his eyes, Cole stood up to go awaken the beast.

"Whatever," he said as he made his way towards Kai's room.

At the door, Cole said, "Come on Kai time to get up," while knocking repetitively.

After a minute with no response, Cole pressed his ear to the door. Kai's alarm clock was still going off. That was weird, normally Kai would throw a fireball at the snooze button if it tried to interrupt his sleep.

Cole twisted the door knob and entered the room. His eyes were met with an empty bed. The snooze button hadn't been pressed once on the alarm since it first went off, which was at 6 am like the rest of theirs.

"Kai?" Cole asked, wondering if Kai was hiding and about to try and jump scare him.

Cole noticed the window was open, nothing but fresh air blowing into the room. Had somebody taken Kai?

"Uhhh, guys," Cole said towards where the team was, with a hint of concern in his voice.

They were all there almost immediately. Cole signaled towards the window, where the rest of the team looked. Surprise filled most of their faces as they saw some blood on the window sill.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jay asked.

"I looked everywhere, I don't know where he is," Cole said.

Hidden in every room of the bounty was a camera, so Nya suggested they check the footage.

Back in the computer room, Nya rewinded the video all the way back until 12 am. She zoomed through quickly, until one moment she realized he wasn't in his bed anymore. She slowly rewinded once more, looking for any movement from Kai being in bed to getting attacked.

What the ninja saw shocked them. In one second of the footage Kai was there, and the next second the bed was empty, his window was open, and he was gone.

"Somebody hacked the surveillance," Nya said.

"How could somebody hack it?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, but the cut out the part where Kai must've been taken," Nya said.

"Who would want Kai and what for?" Zane questioned.

Silence answered him. Nobody knew why Kai had been taken, and they had no lead whatsoever.

Nya was trying to find city surveillance, when she said, "I'm getting a message from an unknown source."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"It could be some sort of virus for all we know," Zane said.

"At a time like this? I'd test our luck and see what it is," Cole said.

Instantly after Cole said that, Nya clicked on the message. A file was attached, and when clicked on turned out to be a video.

It was a dark room, the only light coming from candles. The ninja could barely make out a hooded figure. He backed away from the camera, and revealed an unconscious Kai, who was tightly chained to the wall.

Kai's head hung limply, and his feet were inched off the ground. Blood soaked his right arm. His hair was dirty and he was still wearing his pajamas.

Concern spread throughout the room as the team stared at their teammate. There were no clues in the video to lead them to Kai, or hint where he might be. Then, the person in the room with Kai spoke.

"If you want to see your friend alive, we have some suggestions. First, we're interested in your powers, how they work, and how to transfer them. However, our experiments must go beyond what this one can handle. We're afraid that if he ends up dead our experiments won't turn out the way we hope they will.

"Of course, we don't care about his life, but we figured you do. In exchange for your friend, you must swap one of your lives for his. You must have elemental powers if that isn't obviously stated. Any sketchy stunts and we disappear, leaving your friend to die a miserable death. If you are interested, meet us at the abandoned factory west of Ninjago," The man said, before smacking Kai and the screen turned black.

"I'll do it," Nya said right after the video, failing horribly at trying to hold back her tears.

"I can do it," Zane interfered.

"Zane you're a nindroid. What if they say you don't count because of it? I'm probably the most disposable to the team, I should do it," Jay said, crossing his arms.

"None of us should do it," Cole said, looking at the ground.

All heads turned towards Cole instantly after he said that. Of course he didnt mean it in a bad way, but he was looking at the facts. There's no way they'd stop at just 'experimenting.'

"We can't trust those guys. Who has "experiments"," Cole said, doing the quotation mark with is hands, "that end up as bad as it looked on Kai in less than 24 hours."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not sure. Anything but what they want. If we give in we all might as well be dead, because I honestly can't see the reasonable explanation for this," Cole said.

"I think our only option is to fight to get him back," Jay said.

"I do too. All in favor of mission: Rescue Kai, raise your hand," Cole said.

Everyone's hand went up.

"All right, here's the plan..."

The ninja arrived at the meeting spot, just outside an abandoned factory. About a minute later 3 men came out, dragging what appeared to be an unconscious Kai with them.

They had to quickly start their plan, it didn't look like Kai had that much time left.

"Which one of you is taking this one's place? Hopefully you can take more than he did," Said the man who had been dragging Kai.

"I am," Cole said, crossing his arms.

"Well tough guy, come over here and we'll hand your friend over," The other man said.

"No, you put Kai over here first, then I'll go with you," Cole said.

"Kai? Dumb name," The man said, then threw Kai over to them.

Then they all pulled out guns, and the third person said, "Now, let's not try anything fancy. Come over here and no one gets hurt, or should I say any more hurt," nodding his head towards Kai.

Cole started walking over to them, but before the men grabbed them he did spinjitzu and knocked the guns out of their hands with ease.

"Guessing this is your first rodeo?" Cole said while the rest of the team was getting their elemental vehicles ready and putting Kai in.

"I'd fight more if we had the time, but we don't," Cole said, before punching each of them, throwing a smoke bomb, and disappearing.

Jay and Zane were doing their best to clean up as many of Kai's wounds as possible as Nya sped towards the hospital. You'd think there might be a reward for each time you had a hospital visit considering how often Kai was there.

It felt like the longest car ride ever for Nya, but finally they got there. Kai was rushed inside and went straight to surgery. Nobody was allowed in the room, so all that was left to do was wait.

Nobody spoke since they had gotten to the hospital. Joyce, the same nurse Kai had earlier, came out with a clipboard, saying, "Friends and family of Kai Smith?"

The ninja stood up, eager to hear the news of their friend.

"Is Kai okay?" Nya asked.

Joy sighed, which was the exact opposite of what the ninja wanted to hear. Everybody's face was full of sadness, thinking they had lost their friend.

"Kai is alive," Joyce said, causing everybody's hanging heads to look back up at her, "but he has an infection in his right arm. A bad one. If it spreads to the rest of his body, we could lose him.

"There are two things we can do. We can either amputate his right arm, which would give a 90% chance of Kai making it, without the infection spreading. Or, we could try and stop it now, but there is a 50/50 chance on him making it that way.

"We would recommend option number 1 to guarantee Kai's safety, but the choice isn't ours to make. Please talk it over for a few minutes and tell us what you would like to do," Joyce said, before walking back to another patients room.

The ninja all sat down, unsure of which option to choose.

"I think Kai's safety matters most, we should do the first one," Jay said.

"I agree," Zane said.

"Yeah guys, but this is Kai. I just couldn't imagine him without his arm, especially his dominant arm. He'd have to learn everything lefty," Cole said.

"I'm siding with Cole on this one," Lloyd said.

For about a minute each of them stated reasons why they should do option 1 or 2, before Nya interrupted.

"I think Cole's right. If Kai were here I think he'd take the chance of not losing his arm. Being a ninja means more to him than any of us could know, and I don't think he could keep being one if he lost his dominant arm," She said.

"But we aren't sure if he'll make it," Jay said.

"Trust me, Jay, I of all people have taken that into consideration. Besides, technically the amputation doesn't guarantee he'll make it either. I just think we should do what Kai would want, and I'm telling you he would take the risk," Nya said.

"Well, I believe it has been decided then," Zane said, standing up.

They told Joyce what they had decided on doing. When they asked how long it might take, she just said it varies from different people, and she'd let them know once they were done.

 _Great_ , they thought.

 _More waiting._

The room remained silent yet again as they waited for new news on Kai. Some people thought about trying to sleep, but ultimately couldn't.

Finally, Joyce came back and motioned for the ninja to come over. They quickly got up and went straight towards her. Joyce's face was unreadable, so the team had no idea how the operation went.

"He made it," Joyce said.

Everybody let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in.

"He's allowed to have 2 visitors at a time until he wakes up, but he could wake up at any moment in the next week or so. Once he does and everything looks good he should be clear to go back home with you," Joyce said.

The ninja thanked her, and each took turns going in Kai's room. The next few days Kai still hadn't waken up, but each day he showed less cuts and scratches.

On day 4 of being in the hospital, Cole and Nya were both in the room, watching Kai's chest rise and fall. Then, they saw his eyes begin to flutter. They both instantly stood up as Kai slowly started blinking and looking around.

"Aw man, again?" Kai said as he recognized the familiarity of the room.

His words were barely audible as he clearly needed water.

"I'll get the others," Cole said, leaving the room.

"What happened this time?" Kai said, looking at the bandages all over his body.

"You don't remember?" Nya asked.

Kai thought for a moment, before drawing a blank and shrugging.

"You were kidnapped and 'experimented' on. We got you back though," Nya said with a smile.

Just then the rest of the team came back in, Cole with a cup of water.

"Here, lift your head and drink up," Cole said, ready to pour the water into Kai's mouth.

"I can do it myself," Kai said, not able to lift his right arm or able to move his left without wincing.

Cole just waited for him to give up.

"Fine," Kai said with a defeated look and tilted his head back.

After drinking the whole cup, Kai said, "So did the people who did this to me get away?"

"Yeah right," Jay said.

"Luckily, they didn't have to lose miserably to us. We had to get you to the hospital ASAP so we threw a smokebomb, placed a small tracker on them, and left," Cole said.

"The police caught them, and they were all arrested," Zane said.

"What the heck happened to my arm?" Kai asked.

It was completely covered in a cast.

"We flipped a coin for your life, basically," Jay said.

"Wait, what?" Kai asked, clearly not understanding what Jay meant.

"You had an infection in your arm that was life threatening if not treated immediately. You had a 90% chance of living if you got it amputated. Or a 50% chance of living if we risked trying to save your arm," Zane said.

"And you dropped a 40% life chance for my arm?" Kai said, shocked.

"Told you we should have done the other one," Jay said.

"Oh no, I'm glad you didn't, I couldn't imagine life without a limb. I would have easily taken the risk, I'm just shocked you guys did," Kai said.

"See," Cole said, sticking his tongue out at Jay like a 5 year old.

"So how are you feeling Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Honestly, I've felt worse. The hospital beds suck though, when am I able to go back home?" Kai asked.

"We'll go fill out the paperwork to clear you now," Nya said.

Before she left the room, Kai said, "Oh, and guys?"

Everybody turned their heads towards Kai.

"Thanks"

 **The End**


End file.
